Three Barriers of the Chosen One
by crazytuts
Summary: With one of Harry's best friends dead, how will he overcome his sadness when time comes to fight Voldemort? Where will he find the courage and passion? Harry Luna
1. A Haunting Memory

Three Barriers of the Chosen One

Chapter 1 – A Haunting Memory

St.Mungo's hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries had been half inviting when Harry had visited it, but now that he was admitted into one of the vast wards on the fourth floor, he found that he detested the hospital with intense passion. Every five minutes a Healer or Assistant would stumble in, insisting that it was an accident, and make fruitless attempts to divulge information out of him. If he wasn't going to inform the details of most recent events to people he trusted, what made the blithering idiots think they would have any hope?

Despite the brightness of the room, Harry felt engulfed in the deepest cave of blinding darkness. Everything he laid eyes upon reminded him of his ominous life. The mobile photograph of Mr.Rhinecourd's two grandsons settled on his bed desk reminded him of the photo album Hagrid had given him his first year that included pictures of his parents and Sirius. An ancient broom used for sweeping sitting near the door flashed him back to the day not long ago when he had lost his Firebolt. The room could be associated to Mr.Weasley, the Longbottoms, and Lockhart. The list could go on and on, proving that life was indeed a cursed circle.

Harry wasn't the only patient present in the room. He had grown quite accustomed to Mr.Rhinecourd's loud snores and his annoying habit to ruffle Harry's hair whenever he was three feet from the old man. Apparently, a Death Eater had put him under the Imperius Curse and ordered him to curse all the Aurors positioned at Diagon Alley, but unfortunately, one of the spells deflected and cursed him instead. On Harry's left was a twenty-five year old woman named Malfada Rivers, with the darkest and thickest elongated hair that made her have the appeal of a zombie vela, especially with the addition of her newly pale skin that made her eyes stand out. Harry didn't say much to her, perhaps because she might be scared of him. After two weeks of being in the same room, Harry still didn't know how she had gotten injured.

Right at that moment, a young woman dressed in an emerald green cloak with matching olive eyes and an abnormally long nose came in the room. She held a bouquet of miniature yellow roses proudly in her hands as she walked over to him, casting a glance at the other two patients but ignored them.

Smiling widely, she said, "Oh, hello Mr.Potter!"

Harry thought it quite odd to be addressed by his surname from an older woman.

"My my my…when I heard, I was shocked, really shocked…to think, the famous Harry Potter would end up in St.Mungo's, when he himself survived from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's curse! But of course, even the exemplary man has his bad days-"

"What do you want?" He blurted out, interrupting her rambling, and she didn't notice his rudeness, "Well, I just wanted to wish you luck and I hope you feel better soon! Here are some – flowers – oh! Here, I'll put them there-"

She placed the flowers on top of another batch, no mountain, that were resting on the floor next to Harry's bed.

"Wonderful! Now, I really must be off! Ministry calls, and I must answer, you know-"

"No I don't-"

"-and, oh yeah! I never told you my name! It's Hameli Norton and I work in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophies. I really must be off! Now, Mr.Potter, if you need anything, some to talk to or confide, need money, I'm your girl! Tata for now!"

Harry snorted. The only person who could compete with her never-ending babbling was-

_No, don't think of her_, a cogent voice rang in his head. _You'll only start to sulk…_

But he couldn't help it. She had been the only thing on his mind ever since it had happened. He wished he would encounter a Death Eater and be sent into heaven to get her back onto Earth. He was furious with her for leaving him. How could he do this all alone? Did she really expect that dying would have motivated him more to achieve his purpose? It was never going to work because he had no intent to go after Voldemort anymore. Even if he was gone, who would Harry celebrate it with? It was like sitting at a table of eight seats with only two of them filled.

The memory haunted him everyday. The harder he tried to push it out of his mind, the easier it crept up in his eyes.

It had been a gloomy day, with rain awaiting them in the horizons, but it still encouraged Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to explore the deserted lands near the Mediterranean Sea that might have been potential places for the rest of the Horcruxes to be. It was a vast land of sand and strangely sshpaed rocks bordered by the sea. They were escorted, or rather following, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, and Cruscha, the members of the newly registered Order of the Phoenix, with Harry being the Secret Keeper. Harry did not wish them to accompany him, because he only wanted to depend on Ron and Hermione, but since he was living in the Burrow these days, he couldn't exactly sneak out of the house unnoticed. There were Sensors all over the entrances and besides, Mrs.Weasley's clock would give it away. Ginny had of course forced them to take her, claiming that she cared about him as much as Ron and Hermione.

They didn't know it then, but one of them was under the Imperius Curse. They cruised across the sands in search of any suspicious objects or a kind of test in their vicinity, with all the members of the Order in front of the four 'children' with their wands armed and ready.

"I still don't understand why he would keep it here. In a desert, I mean, what association does it have with Vol-"

"Shh." Ron cut Hermione's whispering off. No, Harry had not betrayed Dumbledore's promise. No on but he, Ron, and Hermione knew about the Horcruxes. All he had told them was that he had to find something that had to do with Voldemort. They insisted upon knowing but he remained discreet. Ginny, who usually could never shut her mouth, wasn't talking to them at the moment, obviously furious that Harry hadn't even informed her of it.

"What? It's not like they can hear!" Hermione breathed furiously, brushing away Ron's hand from hers.

"You think they won't try anyway? I'm surprised you let them follow, Harry-"

"Of course we followed, Ron, do you really think we'd let you wander about on your own?" Tonks said smartly. Ron shot Hermione an I-told-you-so look as she blushed.

"Oh well, but Harry, I really don't think this is the place to look. I have a bad feeling about it. Are you sure Dumbledore didn't leave any information of the possible places or maybe left them at his office?"

Harry shook his head, quite annoyed by Hermione's bickering and the dampness in the atmosphere sticking to the back of his neck, "What do you think he was doing last year when he left Hogwarts? He was only able to find one of them in all that time-"

"Wait a minute," Tonks halted, and so did the rest, "When I asked you where he went, why didn't you tell me if you knew?"

"I didn't then." Harry explained, but Harry saw the doubt on her face, and added, "I'm not lying!"

Tonks said, "Sure you didn't."

Harry didn't reply back. Lately, he just didn't feel like talking or explaining himself to people. Out of nowhere, an article about him popped up in the Daily Prophet, saying that Harry Potter thought he was too good for the Ministry, depicting Rufus Scrimgeour's opinions about the 'Chosen One' and what he had said on his defense of Dumbledore. Harry was afraid another offending word would put him the paper again.

A hair pricked suddenly on his back, alerting him of something active behind them. It was an insignificantly small voice that had spread to his ears by accident. Harry turned to the source of the noise, and without looking twice, whipped out his wand and aimed a red light at the Death Eater. The light missed him by inches and disappeared. The others realized what was happening. Harry heard Tonks yell something amidst the spells and screams. Five more Death Eaters showed, all cornering them from separate directions. Harry went after the first one, sending more spells after him. He was tall, thin, and had the advantage of blocking Harry's spells.

"TURN AROUND AND FACE ME!" Harry bellowed, his voice echoing in the lands. The Death Eater's feet stopped, turned around, and removed his hood. Harry had never seen him before. He had a sullen face with bony pale cheeks, the right one bruised.

"Cruc-"

"Protego!" Harry's Shield Charm broke off the Cruciatus Curse, and he hastily added, "Petrificus Totalus!" The Death Eater fell flat to the ground.

Screams rang out far from behind him. More Death Eaters had showed up and were dueling with the older members.

Suddenly, someone blew a punch from behind, knocking the wind out of him. He struggled to get on his feet, but a figure locked him from movement. He couldn't breathe. The noises drifted away slowly as the pain worsened. With a great rush of adrenaline, Harry swerved his arm to the culprit's hand and forced it away from his neck, screeching with pain, until his neck was finally free. Harry turned and punched him in the chest with full force. After throwing a spell at him and leaving him unconscious, Harry sprinted back to the others.

That's when he saw it. A body sprawled lifelessly on the ground almost as if it blended with the sand. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Of all the people to be invited by death, she was the only on who could avoid it, but now, she lay there with no movement. Harry ran to her, screamed her name, and rushed beside her. He felt her pulse. Nothing. More screams. He lifted her eyelids to detect any movement, but there wasn't any. The tears came freely because he didn't have the will to stop them.

Someone stirred from behind. Two spells hit him in the back, and within a second, he was as unconscious as the dead Hermione next to him.


	2. A Lost Friend

**Chapter 2**

A Lost Friend

"You can't blame yourself, Harry dear." Mrs.Weasley caressed his shoulder with sympathy and embraced him warmly. Harry reviled. He was in no mood for hugs and kisses. It was two days after Hameli Norton had dropped in for a visit and the Weasley family, save for Fred and George, Lupin, Tonks, and Mundungus had come to see how he was. Harry didn't want to see their sullen faces and be constantly reminded of Hermione.

What he really wanted in the midst of this crowd next to his bed was to talk to Ron. Harry knew he was avoiding him. Did he blame Harry for her death as he feared? He was standing behind Bill's towering figure, making conversation with the old man Rhinecourd. Something began to swell strangely in his neck as if it was attempting to come out. He gulped and put on a fake smile for his visitors. There wasn't much chatter in the room, only saddened looks.

"Hiya Harry." Ginny broke out and approached him, "How are you doing? Still hurt? Physically, I mean."

"I'm fine." Sure I am, he thought.

"Look…just try not to think about it. It's not your fault. Me, I'd rather blame Cruscha for not being able to ward off the Imperius Curse. Damn it. If she hadn't given away our position, then…" Ginny sighed, "Never mind. I'll start crying again if I keep on dwelling in the past. I hope you do get better soon Harry. We miss you."

"What about Ron?"

"Oh he misses you too, but he's acting awfully strange. I swear, sometimes I hear him muttering to himself. He's still in shock. He really cared about her, you know, probably more than any of us. Imagine how her parents must feel too."

Harry couldn't visualize the terror and pain on their faces when they found out that their only daughter was dead.

"I think we're ready to leave. I'll see you really soon Harry. Keep your head up." Ginny gave him a peck on the cheek and disappeared out of his sight. The others headed out of the room as well, and as Ron was the last one to reach the door, Harry whistled at him. He stopped brusquely and faced Harry, though not exactly looking at him.

"Why haven't you said anything to me?" Harry inquired, sitting up in the bed, his lower muscles aching from no activity all these days.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Just talk to me. How are you?"

"How do you think I am?"

"Is it really necessary for you to answer my questions with a question?"

"I think so, don't you? I don't feel like answering you."

"Thanks. I know what's going on. You blame me for Hermione's death."

"Don't say her name." Ron said dangerously as he folded his arms.

"And why not?"

"You don't deserve to."

"That's right. If I hadn't led you guys to that place, then she would be alive today. I'm sorry. I wish more than anything to go back in time and change all of it, but it's impossible. I'm going to have to live with this hanging over me for my whole life, or at least whatever is left of it."

"You're right. It is your fault." For the first time, Ron made eye contact with Harry. There was hatred leaking around the corner of his eyes.

"If I could ever change time, I would go back seven years ago and change that we ever met on the train. That was where it all started, the danger, the deaths. You're nothing but a merciless and worthless spoiled prick. I wish I'd never met you-"

"Get out." Harry forced his finger at the door, "Now."

Harry was glaring at Ron with a fierce hatred to match his. Ron left immediately without another word. A tear left Harry's eye. Had Ron really declared that he didn't want Harry to be his friend? If there was anything that he valued in the world, it was friendship, and now that had withered away like the hailing wind of a storm. Harry felt even weaker than before, inside and out. He didn't know what or who he was living for. He had no friends, parents, relatives, principle or purpose. All the world and God had made out of him was the Boy Who Lived. Who cared about defeating Voldemort? What would he get out of it if he was dead? Surely his Mum and Dad, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Hermione wouldn't come back to life. The other day, he had encountered a horrible nightmare of all the dead bodies of his loved ones chasing and trying to kill him. He had felt trapped, not being able to hurt them even though they were dead. He prayed that something like that would never happen.

Suddenly, the door swished open again. Thinking it was Ron, Harry yelled, "Get out of my sight!"

"Well," spoke a dreamy voice, "I always thought you were cracked, and this proves it. Do you really want me to leave?"

Luna looked different, or perhaps it was because he hadn't seen her for a long time. Artificial celery earrings dangled on her ears that lighted up in different intervals, matched with a round celery necklace that rounded off nicely with her light green cloak. Her hair was straight white blond now, reaching to her shoulders.

"No. Sorry. I thought you were somebody else. Come in. Are you here alone?"

"Yep. Daddy's at work trying to figure out who choked twenty of the Chupercobbers."

Carefully avoiding asking her what Chupercobbers were, Harry said, "So how are you? Do you still go to Hogwarts?"

"Of course, but it's not the same with you. The school's almost empty. Almost no one's in Slytherin now."

"That's expected."

"How are you darling?"

Darling? Harry shook his head, "I'm doing well."

"No you're not. How could you be with Hermione Granger gone? Despite our differences, I was very down when I heard of it. Goes to show you that intelligence doesn't count for anything in the real world, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does. She couldn't do anything…There were too many Death Eaters…" It felt peculiar to be talking about Hermione and Death Eaters to Luna, but he felt comfortable nonetheless.

"I suppose. If I had been there, I would have zapped them with my electricity caliber."

"What?" Harry exclaimed, completely thrown off by this new piece of information.

"That's what I did back in the Department of Mysteries. How do you think I was able to stand alive for that long? An electricity caliber zaps anyone in ten feet range. It's almost like a Muggle electrocuter."

"That's er-nice. How are the teachers?"

"We're missing some. Professors Vector, Sinistra, and Snape are gone, obviously because of Voldie-"

Harry coughed.

"-so no one's teaching those subjects right now. It's mayhem in the castle, I tell you. Peeves is more valiant than ever. He says he misses the students and then throws Dungbombs on their heads in speeds of bullets. I would join him if he wasn't so violent."

It was the most Harry had heard Luna say in one go. Usually, she had a glazed look upon her face as she walked around dressed in noticeable accessories. She didn't stop to say anything.

"Why would you do that?" Harry asked.

"Everyone is so down these days. I even volunteered to restart the DA but they said 'Not without Harry' and I ended up agreeing with them.

"You shouldn't have." Harry tried to be as modest as possible but felt the color rising in his cheeks.

"With nothing else to look forward to, everyone is fretting over the N.E.W.T's."

Harry wondered how Hermione must have felt not taking one of the most important tests. Still, she had chosen to side with him…if only she hadn't…

"You're thinking of Hermione aren't you?" Luna said, sitting down on the bed next to him.

Harry nodded. He didn't mind telling her this, knowing that she had lost her mother when she was nine.

"Me too…I was thinking back to the first day when we all met. She said the Quibbler was rubbish and I was furious. Then that smarmy gargoyle came in-"

"Crabbe?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah, and Ron said something hilarious…"

Harry's stomach churned. Ron…

"But I don't remember what. Is there anything else on your mind?"

Trying his best to be vague, Harry said, "Some…some people blame me for her death, and I guess they have every reason for it, but of all the people, I would have never guessed this particular person would…"

"Ah, I see. Well, I know you know it's not your fault. Hermione was smart and she chose to join your side. It was on her free will. You didn't force her to follow you."

"But if she hadn't been there that day-"

"If if if. Don't drive yourself crazy with these if's. It's all in the past now. You can't change it Harry."

He breathed heavily, "You're right."

Luna checked her watch and exclaimed with surprise, "Oh! It's three. I have to go!"

Harry didn't want her to leave. She was the first person he had talked to for a very long time. There were still so many things he wanted to say…

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got you something." She summoned a blue gift box in her hands and passed it on to Harry. He looked at it curiously.

"Open it." Luna said.

Harry lifted the cover and found a flip book of photos. He gazed at each one. They consisted of almost all the students in the seventh year, including himself, Ron, and Hermione. There was Dead and Ginny kissing (he guessed it was from their sixth year), Harry and Ron playing Quidditch, Neville and Parvati doing homework, Hermione sewing those wooly hats…

He was overwhelmed. It felt like the whole school was beside him. Harry looked up at Luna, who was grinning at the expression on his face.

"I got most of the photographs from Colin. There's even some from your second year, believe it or not. The others I got from some Gryffindors. I hope you like them. It's something for you to remember us by."

Harry couldn't think back to a nicer gift than this. "I love it Luna. Thank you so much, and thank Colin for me too?"

"Welcome." She patted his hand and then headed out the door. Harry went back to the photo he was on and saw Ron and himself hugging each other in the common room when Harry had found out they'd won the Quidditch Cup. Harry needed his friend back.

…

"Er-what? What did you say?" Harry stood there, stunningly dumbfounded at Fleur's words. She giggled and poked at his face.

"You need ze dance partner, Harry. There will be zhee dance. Alright?"

"No way! I'm not dancing!" Harry forced his foot down and stomped off to the twins' room. It was like being at Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournaments all over again. He did not know how to dance and didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of everyone. He had come back to the Burrow just the previous day and already he was regretting coming back. At least people didn't force him to do things at St.Mungo's. Sure, he got heaps of flowers and candy, but it was all affection.

The only person that came to his mind was Ginny, so he decided that he would ask her as soon as she came back from gardening outside. He had never imagined her to be the girly type who would clean all day, but he guessed that ever since Mrs.Weasley's age caught the best of her, the only girl of the family had to assist her.

"What's up?" Fred asked him as soon as he caught the look on Harry's face.

"Fleur. Said we need dance partners."

"Ahhh….good thing I've got Angelina. Ever fancy going with Ron?"

Harry gave him a crossed stare. Fred laughed.

"I was just messing with you Harry. Ask Ginny."

"That's not the point. I just don't dance. Sure, if you ask me to duel, I'll be ready for it. Hermione always said-"

He stopped short. Fred looked around uncomfortably as well and suddenly said, "Hey, look at this. It's a new item we've been testing out for weeks now and we're still not sure if we should use it in the shop. See?"

Harry nodded and shared his 'yeah', but his attention was not on the funny looking silver object in Fred's hands.

…

"Ginny."

"Hmmm?"

"Be my partner?"

Ginny looked up from the pudding in her hand. Sympathy was written all over his face.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry. Apparently I already asked Dean."

For some reason, Harry found it hard to talk. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Ginny sensed this as she said, "We got back together a few weeks ago. I just never told you because I thought you would be upset. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Ginny, really." No it wasn't. He never imagined Ginny would be back together with Dean. Didn't she care about his feelings at all?

"It's just that when you broke up with me, I admit I became a bit lonely-"

Harry held up his hand in protest, "Stop. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I get it."

With that, Harry left the dinner table and made his way to the living room. His forehead burned with pain again. Suddenly he felt as if he did not belong at the Burrow. Ginny had found someone else, Ron was not speaking to him, and all Mrs.Weasley wanted to do was pamper him like a little prince. It seemed as if everyone had gone their separate ways. Is this what he deserved after his best friend died? 

Then a thought came to him. There was someone in this world who could understand what he was going through to a certain extent. Immediately, he jumped up the stairs to the twins' room and let Hedwig out of her cage.

He hoped this would work.


	3. A Beautiful Garden

Chapter Four – A Beautiful Garden

The answer to Harry's letter came surprisingly early, specifically the next day. The manner in which it came astounded Harry the most.

Ron still wasn't speaking to him, so he had resorted to spend the day playing Quidditch with Ginny, Fred, and George. It wasn't as fun with four people and Harry had the feeling that everyone's minds were still on Hermione, especially since Harry was there. Things might have seemed calm and cheerful at the Burrow, but everyone was like a soda can waiting to explode. Mrs.Weasley looked cracked under the pressure of having to raise seven kids and a Harry on the side, and Harry knew that she wouldn't make it if she ever learned that one of her children were dead. He had heard that Hermione's parents had come to visit the Weasleys while Harry had been at St.Mungo's and had immediately started to cry. Who could blame them? Their only daughter was dead, killed by evil. Harry still debated the day with himself. Why couldn't it have been him instead of her? She hadn't deserved it, whereas he thwarted Voldemort and his Death Eaters on a regular basis. If only he hadn't wandered off after that Death Eater, he could have protected her…

When they took a break and fetched something to eat, an unexpected visitor dropped by. It was Harry who went to open the door when the bell ran, and his mouth opened in shock as he saw the person in front of him. Luna stood there aloft, sporting Muggle clothes, a red t-shirt and shorts, with her hair tied back in a short ponytail. What was she doing here?

"Hey Harry."

"Er-hi…Did you come alone?"

"Yep. I passed my Apparition test months ago. Can I come in?"

Harry stepped aside to let her in, blushing a little since she had to ask to be escorted in. She put her bag down on the chair next to her and sat down on it.

"How did you know I was here?" Harry asked.

"Ginny told me. We keep in touch over the summer."

"I see. Let me get the others."

"Wait Harry. Before you do, we need to talk about your letter."

He knew she was going to bring it up, and he felt himself blushing even harder than before.

"Er-right." He brought himself down on the couch and waited for her to say something.

"Well?" Luna hinted, shaking her legs slightly.

"Well what?" Harry said densely.

"Don't you have something to ask me?"

"I already did."

"Wouldn't it be better if you did it again in person?"

"Uh…alright. Would you go to Bill's wedding with me?"

Luna raised her eyes.

"You don't have to. It's just that we need dance partners for the reception and I don't have on, but that doesn't mean it's the only reason I'm asking you, you know we've been friends for a while now so-"

"Hary!" She interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I would love to go with you. Now stop babbling." She smiled, "It'll be nice to spend some time with people my age again."

It was another one of those awkward things that Luna always said. He went to get the others and bring them into the living room. Mrs.Weasley was particularly nice to Luna, knowing that she didn't have a mother and all.

Harry felt triumphant after his little encounter with Luna. He had successfully asked out a girl without getting rejected, even though he had appeared nervous through the process. Anyone who was talking to Luna would. He wasn't even sure why he had thought of her first. Maybe it was because they had gone to Slughorn's Christmas Party together last year and they could do it again. However, this time it felt more awkward to him. They both had grown up over the year and he knew there would always be this tension between them. He had a different connection with her that he couldn't compare with Ron or Hermoine. It was special. He thought that Luna could understand him more since they had a lot in common.

…

"So, what do you think I should wear, Harry?" Luna asked him. They were sitting alone in his temporary room just talking. Everyone else was outside preparing some sort of surprise and had told Harry to say inside.

How should I know, Harry thought, "I don't know. Maybe you should ask Fleur."

"Fleur…the name does sound familiar and I think I've seen her somewhere before."

"You have. At Hogwarts. She was one of the Triwizard champions from Beauxbatons."

"Ah yes, of course." Luna said, as if she'd known it all along.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and Harry went to the window and peeked out from it. All the Weasleys were crowded together near the new patch of grass Ginny and Mrs.Weasley had just fixed. They were blocking everything from view, and Harry thought it probably was on purpose. What in the world were they up to?

"What are they doing out there?"

"I have no idea. They won't let me out of the house."

"Nice loving family." Luna commented.

"Yes they are, especially Mrs.Weasley."

"Did you come straight here from the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"So you don't have to live with those Muggles anymore, true?"

"Yeah-wait, how do you know about them?"

Luna grinned, "Everyone knows that, even the Slytherins. Word sure does travel along fast. Some people even know that you beat a hundred dementors at once but then fainted."

"What? How do they know that?"

"Who knows? Maybe Fudge knows about it, told his colleagues, they told their kids, and the kids told their friends."

Harry thought about this for a moment and then shook his head, "Nah. I don't think so. Fudge never knew I was the on to do that. It was probably one of the DA members."

They looked at each other for a second and both said, "Zacharias Smith."

Both cackled with intense laughter. It was exactly the kind of thing he would do after he found out all the juicy secrets about Harry.

"You can come out now Harry!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from below. Harry went to the window and saw them all waving to him (except for Ron, who was standing to one side with his arms stubbornly folded).

"Come on." He led Luna downstairs and opened the back door. There they were, standing in front of something. Harry motioned them to move aside and once they did, he saw what the fuss was all about. There lay the most beautiful garden Harry had ever seen in his entire life. All types of flowers were decorated around the miniature tombstones, from roses, lilies, petunias, to others that Harry had never seen before. Magic sparkles surrounded the flowers and tombstones, flying freely in the air like tiny fireworks.

"What is that?"

"A kind of commemoration spot you would call it." said Mrs.Weasley, pointing to the garden, "And the tombstones are dedicated to all the people we've lost in the war. Come and look."

Harry closed in on the garden and squinted his eyes. The first name he saw was Hermione's. There was Sirius, Dumbledore, Ernie, and the rest of the people who had sacrificed their lives…

He hated it. It was like combining all the deaths and making them happen at one time. A person could have a stroke from it. What had they been thinking? Harry looked from face to face, waiting for his reaction, and before he knew it, he was running back inside the house. He never wanted to see it again.


	4. Bursts of Emotion

Chapter4 – Bursts of Emotion

Harry had barricaded himself in the twin's room for the past two days, not getting out for any reason except to use the bathroom. Thankfully, the food came to him, but when Mrs.Weasley brought it, she came with a prepared lecture. She said that it wasn't his fault and that he had all their love and support, but he didn't say anything, hoping she would leave sooner. The others just stayed away, probably thinking that he needed to be left alone, and he was grateful for it.

The sight of that garden had upset him more than it should have. It brought back old memories that he thought he had buried. Once again, Harry saw Sirius falling through the veil, Hermione's lifeless body sprawled on the ground, Dumbledore flying through the air, and the imagined deaths of his parents. Voldemort's voice echoed past his ears whenever he tried to sleep. His dangerous whispers would say to him: "You can't kill me." The first few times Harry had enough strength to contradict it, but after that, he had become accustomed to hearing it. He started to believe in it. What did he have that others didn't? What was so special about him? Dumbledore had told him that he had love, but he still wasn't convinced. Who did he have to love? What had love brought him all these years except for death of the people he cared about?

On the third day, Harry couldn't prison himself anymore. Mrs.Weasley said that they were to go to Diagon Alley to pick up a few last minute items for the wedding and she purposely came upstairs to get him out of bed. He couldn't refuse with that. When he went downstairs, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and another face that he didn't recognize were waiting for him along with the rest of the Weasley family.

Harry scratched his head as he traveled down the stairs, looking away from all the people. He was embarrassed at his actions for the past few days, and it reminded him of the time where Harry had secluded himself from everyone at Christmas two years ago.

"Harry! You're finally down!" Mr.Weasley was the one to speak first, putting an enforced smile on his face, "We were wondering when you'd come."

"Wotcher Harry." said Tonks, sporting purple hair this time, "Planning to dig a hole up there or what?"

"No." Harry said flatly, "So, are we going?"

This time, they didn't travel by car but took a Portkey and used an old black pot of Mrs.Weasley's. It transported them right to the Leaky Cauldron. Dedalus Diggle, who was standing at the front table, waved to him and brought down his navy blue hat. Harry didn't wave back.

"Alright then, you kids can go with Remus and Tonks while we go get some candles and such. Lupin, make sure you have them back here in two hours."

"Got it." Lupin nodded and lead Ginny, Harry, and Ron to the brick wall. Lupin tapped his wand three times and they were exposed to Diagon Alley. It appeared gloomier than last year, and it looked like some more shops had closed down. They walked past Madam Malkin's robe shop and saw no light through the dusty windows. Well, after that racket they had caused with Draco Malfoy and his mother last year, it was no wonder that she had abandoned it.

"Where do you want to go first?" Lupin asked them, but Ginny was the only one that replied, "Weasleys Wizard Wheezes."

Great. He needed a cheering up. They reached the shop in a few minutes and Harry immediately saw that their Un-No-Poo sign was still up, along with advertisements about products to use on teachers. The four of them walked in to see a fair amount of people observing the merchandise with curiosity.

"Harry! My dear boy!" George yelled out from behind all the people, coming out to greet him, "How are you? Need any Truthful Trooties? How about-"

"No thanks George." Harry grinned.

"Well, come on in. Let me show you our new items that you haven't seen at home."

Harry followed him to the rear counter and trailed George's items as he pointed them out one by one. He got a real laugh out of the Fanged Ferulas and Masked Mummies. However, a few minutes later, George became caught up with the customers and Harry was left alone. Lupin and Tonks were on the other side of the room looking at something that looked awfully like a shrunken werewolf head. Ginny was of course cooing over the Pygmy Puffs, but Ron was nowhere to be seen. With nothing else to do, Harry headed to the back of the shop, hoping to find a couch or chair that he could collapse on.

It was dark, with only a dim light coming from behind some large boxes to his right. He swore he heard sniffing. He peeked from the boxes and saw an intriguing sight. A tall red-haired boy was bent over a mahogany desk in tears like a five year old boy. He was always so powerful looking, yet now he looked weak. Harry couldn't bear the sight. He had never seen his friend cry. Harry wanted to turn around and leave but he knew he had to find out the reason.

"Ron?"

Ron elevated his head and instantly dropped it back down, "Go away."

"I just want to talk to you, please-"

"I told you. Go away."

Harry couldn't go away. Just the sight of him made his heart burn with emotional pain. Seeing him cry like that had invoked a dire weakness in the dark room. Harry could feel his own tears coming out but he did his best to hold them in.

Harry didn't know what else to do. He inched closer to Ron, waved his hands about, not knowing what to do, and retrieved them. Harry moved even closer and without another thought, hugged Ron from the side. Harry thought Ron would pull back but he didn't. Instead he hugged him back. Harry started to cry. He had never hugged Ron before, and it was in this moment when Harry knew that everything would be alright between them. He could feel Ron's anger melting away like ice under the sun.

"I miss her so much…" Ron gulped.

"I know. I do too, Ron. It's not only you." Harry patted him on the back.

"I was just looking at those Toffees and I remembered…the time when she told Fred and George to stop selling them…and she was mad that I didn't help her…"

"Oh, Merlin. That was such a small thing." Harry said softly.

"Maybe to you. I always made her so mad."

Harry pulled back and conjured up a tissue for Ron and handed it to him. He was relieved to see that Ron was speaking to him again, because whatever happened, Harry knew he could count on him.

"Everything's falling apart. We're losing everyone." Ron said, covering his face with his hands.

"What can we do about it? As long as Voldemort's around, we'll be losing people."

"Not unless you kill him."

"Ron, it's nearly impossible. You saw what happened. I think they know that we're searching for the Horcruxes. They will try to kill me even more now."

"If that's even possible." Ron said.

Harry nodded.

"I know you can do it…and for what it's worth, I believe in you."

"Thanks."

"And…I'm sorry for saying it was your fault that she's gone."

"It's alright."

"And for thinking it too."

"It's okay!" Harry laughed and Ron joined him. It had been a while since Harry had enjoyed a priceless moment with his best friend.

"I can't believe I acted like such an idiot. You must have felt horrible, all these days you were cooped up in St.Mungo's."

"Eh, it wasn't so bad. People sent me lots of chocolate and flowers. I managed. Oh, and speaking of St.Mungo's, you'll never believe Luna got me. She said it was a late birthday present."

"What?" Ron asked eagerly.

"A kind of photo scrapbook with all of our pictures in it."

"Ah, like the one Hagrid got you?"

"Yes. There are loads of pictures of Hermione in there too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Can you imagine her looking down at us and laughing at them?"

"It is hard to imagine. Could she really be watching us?"

"I think so. I have that feeling that we're being watched." Harry said, and suddenly, a sound came from behind the boxes, "Maybe that's because we are."

It was Lupin and Tonks, holding hands and courting smirks on their faces, "Come on, you two. It's time to go."


	5. A Subtle Kiss

Chapter 6 – A Subtle Kiss

The rest of the week passed smoothly. Harry spent the days playing Quidditch with Ron, Ginny, and Fred and George when they could get out form work or play chess and lose horridly. Harry felt much better now that Ron had started talking to him again, but that unfortunately had brewed up another problem in his mind. He kept on asking himself the same question whenever he was in Ron's vicinity: What if he died too? Harry had lost one of his close friends already, and he knew he wouldn't be able to look at himself if Ron left him as well. What and who would he live for? At the end, Harry decided that he would never let Ron join him on one of his trips to find some Horcruxes, and if he insisted on coming, Harry would leave without his knowledge.

Every few days Harry received a letter from Luna asking him about his day and shared some of her anecdotes about peculiar objects and creatures with him, being the part where she would be ecstatically excited about. Harry responded rather blandly compared to her letters and told her that everything was going smoothly and that they had to hear Bill and Mrs.Weasley's arguments everyday. The subject of most of the rows was his hair, and one morning, Mrs.Weasley had snuck up on Bill when he was fast asleep in bed and had threatened his hair with a pair of scissors. Luckily, Fleur walked right in at the moment and shrieked in horror, causing Bill to jump up as if he'd encountered an electrical shock. They hadn't talked for days after that incident.

Finally, the morning of the wedding arrived. Everything and everyone was in utter chaos, from Mrs.Weasley trying to rummage through the kitchen to find some plates, Ginny looking all over the house for her bonnet, to Fred and George bewitching Charlie to appear ass if he had a dragon head. The rest of the morning Charlie spent chasing the twins as the called in beauty experts were fumbling over Fleur's hair and makeup. When she made her appearance, Harry had to admit that she looked positively stunning. Her strapless dress was pure white, caressing down to the floor with a hemline decorated with gossamer roses and soft pearls on the ivory leaves. She hadn't worn her veil yet, making it possible to see her face surrounded by her hair in a long French braid (very symbolic of her nationality) with curly bangs accented in front of her eyes. Harry thought she had overdone it in the makeup department because she wore bright red lipstick and light eye shadow. It reminded Harry of one of those cherry girls on television back at the Dursleys.

They left for the church at about eleven o' clock in a few cars that Mr.Weasley had borrowed from the Ministry. It was an hour or so away so Harry had to be trapped in the car with Fleur's heavy perfume suffocating him like a gallon of carbon monoxide. When he opened the window she yelled at him to close it or it would ruin her hair. Ron rolled his eyes in great frustration.

"Are we there yet?" Ron whined, moving uncomfortably between Harry and Ginny. Mrs.Weasley just turned around and shot him a dirty look.

"I swear we're never going to get there and I'll just die in this car." Ron mumbled so only Harry could hear him.

"When does the ceremony start?" Harry asked calmly.

"At one, if we're lucky." Mrs.Weasley answered, "We're just going to leave a free hour so people can meet and talk."

"I see."

They reached the church after an additional fifteen minutes and Harry stepped out of the spacious car. In front of him was a gigantic church with three stretched stained glass windows and underneath lay a two panel door ornamented with flowers, circling a banner that announced Bill and Fleur's wedding in vivid red. They walked in to find the main room, the largest of them all, decorated also with flowers and scented candles that Harry could smell from far away. In front of the altar stood an arched doorway for the bride and groom to stand by, trailed down by an alley consisting of rose petals.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other said at the same time, "Too many roses."

"No, I think it's beautiful! Roses make everything look so pretty." Ginny said giddily, taking out a bouquet of them from the nearest vase and sniffing them, a pleasant smile coming on her face as she did.

After a few minutes, a pretty young lady came up to Harry from behind. Harry turned to find Luna smiling at him. She looked even nicer than Fleur with her pasted red lipstick. Luna sported pink dress robes that reached a little past her feet, which were enclosed in white low heel sandals, and the robes had a white hem line to match her sandals. She had pulled her usual free dirty blond hair back into a bun with two sticks stuck in the middle of it.

"Er-you look pretty."

"I'm glad you think so. You're not looking so shabby either." Luna patted his emerald robes and grinned.

"Thanks. You want to get something to drink?" Harry said, trying to ignore Ron's constant smirks across the hall.

"Sure thing."

They remained silent for a few minutes as they drank their cocktail while standing. Harry finally thought of something, "This is weird for me, you know. I've never been to a real wedding before." Great. Why did he have to open his mouth only to sound like a lonely little orphan?

"Really? I've been to a couple myself. One was of my aunt and one of my Daddy's friends, well, he was actually the one who introduced him to her, but they unfortunately divorced. Another was my Uncle but, come to think of it, they divorced too. Funny, isn't it? And then there was…"

Luna's rambling went on for quite a long time and Harry had to admit that he stopped listening through a minute of it. No one could stand that for long. His eyes drifted to Ron, who was laughing animatedly about something with Charlie, and then he witnessed Mrs.Weasley playing with Bill's hair, occasionally moving a lock of it to the left and then attempting to tie it into a ponytail to see how that looked.

"Harry, are you listening to me?" Luna captured his attention as he looked back at her again.

"Huh? Oh…to be honest, no. I'm sorry." He stared at the floor.

"It's quite understandable. I know I ramble a lot so I don't blame you. Let's sit down."

Harry knew he was blushing, so he tried to hide it with his drink as they sat down in the last row of chairs settled in front of the altar. Why couldn't he be like Luna, a free sprit and never worried about anything, that would ramble on and on at any minute?

"So, what's on your mind, Harry? You seem lost. Are things okay with Ron?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I thought you two weren't speaking to each other."

"Is it me, or do you know everything going on in my life?"

"It was quite obvious when I looked at Ron while I was at their house and he didn't look so happy…I knew you guys were close, so…"

"Alright, I get it." Harry said, twiddling his fingers, "But that wasn't what I was thinking of. I thought about my life and why I couldn't just be like any other normal kid, about why this had to happen to me."

"Well, you are the Chosen One. You're meant to be different."

"There could have been a chance for me to be normal, but Voldemort changed all that."

"Ah, yes. Do you always have to say his name? It frights my veins and I get little Durmies around me telling me to get away from you."

"Right," Harry frowned, "Well, I just don't see why anyone shouldn't. That's his name. Do you want to be called She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named every time someone mentions you? I don't think so. There's nothing to be scared of."

"He is."

"That's a different story. You don't have to face him, though. Why should you be worried?"

"We should all be worried. It's a worrying world out there."

"Everyone is dependent on me. Everyone. Imagine how I must feel."

"But you get the attention for it too." Luna pointed out.

"Do you actually think I want it? People gawking at my scar every second. Calling me the Chosen One, although I have to credit them for the prophecy."

"Yes, I was surprised when I saw that in the paper too. How did they find out?"

"Well, we were in the Hall of Prophecy and I'm assuming they saw all the toppled shelves of prophecies."

"True. Did you ever find out what was in that prophecy?"

Harry opened his mouth, planning to say no, but he ended up saying, "Yeah, I did, just that night. Dumbledore told me."

Luna raised her eyes, "You never told us that. You said that Neville crashed it that night."

"Well, Dumbledore told me not to inform anyone else. Only Ron and Hermione know. Knew." Harry added with a sadder note.

"I'm sure she still knows it, she's probably watching down at us, cheering you on right now."

Harry laughed and Luna looked at him questioningly, "That's what I said to Ron a few weeks ago. It's funny that you mentioned it."

"I think she is. I've always believed in heaven." Luna said, straightening her robes a bit.

"I don't know. I'll believe it when I see it, which hopefully won't be anytime soon."

"It won't be. You'll live and you'll defeat You-Know-Who."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. You're very powerful Harry." Luna said truthfully.

"Thanks..."

"Come on, everyone! It's time for the ceremony!" Mrs.Weasley scrambled down the hall to alert everyone. Harry and Luna got to their feet and joined the rest of the Weasley family in the front row while Fleur's father stood near the first sit in the middle of the aisle. By a few minutes, everyone had arrived and Bill and Charlie were standing in front of the flowered arch, waiting for Fleur. When the hall door opened, the wedding music chimed, putting the hall into a romantic atmosphere as Fleur appeared at the doorway. Slowly she walked down the aisle step by step, and Mr.Delacour went to escort her halfway. Fleur smiled vibrantly under her veil at everyone. Everyone's eyes were on her, and it wasn't just because she was a veela. Fleur looked beautiful.

The ceremony lasted an hour and a half long, while Harry was bored after the first twenty minutes. The priest read excerpts from the Bible and then asked Bill and Fleur to repeat after what he said. They recited their vows to each other, which was the sweetest part of the ceremony. Bill's vows were so deep that they left Ginny in tears.

Harry had to say that dinner was the best part. It consisted of a combination of French and English food, and Harry recognized the bouillabaisse that Fleur had asked Ron and Harry for back in their fourth year at Hogwarts. From crumpets, wedding cake, steak, and to all varieties of deserts, Harry was full by the end of dinner. Harry was sitting next to Luna and across form Ron and Ginny. When the dancing began, Ron and Ginny wandered off somewhere else to leave Luna and Harry alone.

"Mmm…This is good food, don't you think?" Luna said while having a bite of her lemon pie. Harry watched her in amazement as she kept on eating and eating, making him think she would never stop. Before long, he was staring at her and smelling her. She was surrounded by an aura of fresh peach scent that sent favorable breezes up his stomach. Harry stared at her long neck, not overshadowed by her long hair, which arched down like a beautiful swan's. Her gray eyes revealed the enticing enigma about her and Harry thought he could gaze into those eyes for eternity. Harry had to admit that she was gorgeous and was falling under charm…

"Do you enjoy staring at me?" Luna said as she took another bite from her pie.

"Yes, I do." For some strange reason, Harry couldn't lie to her. He would have liked to say no, but he couldn't. It was as if he was under her spell. This was why he had told her that he knew what the prophecy contained.

Luna giggled like a little girl and brought her hand to her chin and said, "That's so sweet, and call me crazy for saying this, but I think you like me Harry."

"Of course I do. Why would I have asked you if I didn't?"

"I meant more than a friend. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me."

"Oh, that way. Well…I'm not so sure. I do like you, but you're too…weird for me." Wrong answer idiot, Harry scolded himself. He knew she would be upset by that answer, but surprisingly, she wasn't. It was as if nothing fazed her. Instead, she chuckled some more.

"If you ask me, you're being the weird one. You're so shy. Just admit it. You like me."

Harry gazed at her and then nodded.

"Then let me let you in on a little secret. I like you too." Luna did something unexpected. Her face closed in on hers and her soft glossy lips found his cheek, leaving that peachy scent behind. Harry brought up his hand to his cheek and smiled strangely as if he would never be able to stop doing it. It felt good, what Luna had done. It was subtle, yet sweet, but then his foolish mouth opened, "What was that for?"

"You are so dense, Harry." She fell into intense laughter, rocking up and down from her seat. Harry blushed some more at this. Why did he always have to say the stupidest things at the wrong moments?

"No, that's not what I meant to say…it came out from nervousness. You should know that I'm not good at these…er…romance things."

"Yes, I can tell. It's fine. I know you like me. That's all I need, but know that you're not ready for a relationship."

"How do you know?"

"You always look as if you're in another world. I mean, you're here but your mind is somewhere else. I think the Durmies have gotten you too. You didn't even realize when I arrived because you were too busy in your other world. You're a guy with many barriers."

Harry almost chocked on his pink lemonade, "What? What barriers?"

"Well…one is that you blame yourself for everything. Whenever someone close to you dies, you blame yourself because You-Know-Who is always after you and people you love die, which would include your parents, Stubby Boardman, Professor Dumbledore, and now Hermione. Second is that you don't think you can kill You-Know-Who, and I assume that all the attention you get puts more pressure on you. If your parents or Dumbledore couldn't defeat him, then how could you? Third is that you believe that you don't have anyone to love anymore. You think that everyone you loved is gone and bye the end you'll be alone. Yes, three barriers. Three barriers of the Chosen One."

"Three barriers of the Chosen One, huh?" Harry thought about what she said. Half of those things he had never thought about, but now that he considered it, she was exactly right.

"So, basically, you're intimidated by your life. You want to run away from the harsh reality that you're in."

"You know, you scare me."

"I'm glad I do." Luna smiled, "It's fun to analyze you. You're a very interesting person, Harry."

"You understand me so well. I adore that." Harry said truthfully.

Luna turned to her left and observed all the couple dancing on the floor, "Come on. Dance with me."

"Are you kidding? I don't dance."

"Neither do I, but there's no harm in trying. Come." Luna pulled Harry's arm and he reluctantly followed her in the midst of all the couples.

"This is so awkward." Harry voiced his thoughts, making Luna snicker.

"Oh hold me…" Luna singed along with the song softly as she trailed Harry's hands to her waist and laid hers around Harry's wide neck. He felt comforted by being so close to her. They wavered left and right slowly and Harry got his chance to stare deeply into Luna's eyes. He longed to kiss her on the lips but felt nervous about doing it. He knew he Luna was expecting it, but by the end, he just couldn't. When the dancing was over, it was time for Fleur to toss her bouquet into the massive crowd. As she threw it, Harry followed it with his eyes as it came his way. The next second, Harry looked to his right and saw that Luna had caught it. In a sudden moment, every single person in the room's eyes were on Harry.


	6. A Final Explanation

Chapter 5 – A Final Explanation

Harry's face lighted up with a smile when he thought of that multicolored danced floor and imagined the look on everyone's faces when they perceived the flowered bouquet in Luna's hands. Fred's mischievous wink visited his head whenever he met the twins. He had to admit that it was a good feeling to know that he had someone who made him happy again. Harry hadn't seen her since the wedding but he always kept on thinking of her. When the Daily Prophet flew into the kitchen one morning and Harry flipped it open to the second page, he read an article about the Quibbler going out of business and immediately thought of her and her poor father.

"A Sickle for your thoughts?" Ron said, keeping his eyes down on the Chudley Cannons book in his hands.

"I was just thinking about…"

"Loony Lovegood? Don't worry. There's no explanation needed there. So…have you, you know?" Ron hinted, but as always, Harry was clueless.

"Have I what?"

Harry saw him roll his eyes, "Kissed her, you prat."

"Well…no, not exactly."

"Then what are you waiting for, another Cho encounter when she's in tears?"

"No, but…I just don't do things like that."

"Oh, don't lie. I saw you kiss my sister in front of all the Gryffindors."

"That's different. It was more a spur of the moment reaction to a hug, but this is Luna Lovegood."

"She's probably expecting it." Ron pointed out.

"She is. She told me she liked me."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I promised myself I wouldn't get into another relationship. It's dangerous to be involved with me. She could get killed…"

"That was only once and she wasn't exactly your girlfriend."

"I'm talking about people in general. Anyone who gets close to me gets hurt or killed."

"It's not your fault, though." Ron said.

"It might as well be."

"You know, I thought we were through this whole 'Everything is my fault' theme. It is NOT your fault, you got that?"

"Yeah, yeah." Harry sang, a bit annoyed by everyone telling him this. He couldn't help but feel guilty. Harry made it a mental note never to say that again, though, just in case he received another speech about it.

"It feels so strange not being in Hogwarts right now, doesn't it?" Ron said, putting his book aside on the couch.

Harry nodded. It was a Tuesday in early November now, when he regularly would have been writing endless essays of practicing spells for Transfiguration or Charms, and Hermione would have been on his side ready to check his work…

"Well, at least there's no worrying about where our frogs go in Charms class, eh?"

Harry nodded again. He didn't want to say anything, but he actually missed Hogwarts.

…

Harry had another surprise coming when Luna appeared in his room one afternoon. He guessed Ron had Owled her to invite her over but had somehow forgotten to tell Harry. I shall be sure to beat him later, he told himself as he sat down on the floor with his head rested upon the edge of the bed. They stared at each other for a few seconds, not knowing what to say, and while Harry grew nervous by their little staring contest, Luna didn't seem the least bit perturbed by his gaze. Her dreamy gray eyes were on him and it looked as if she was observing the bed and not him.

"Okay, can we stop this now?"

"I would have won, you know. Too bad." Luna said dreamily, still staring.

"I'm guessing this was Ron's doing?"

"Oh yes. He called me over by owl a few days ago. You don't mind, though."

He had expected her to say 'do you?' at the end of that sentence, but when she didn't, he didn't have the chance to say that he did. How awkward was this?

"You haven't kept in touch with me, Harry. I'm offended."

"So? You haven't either."

"I admit that's rather a childish thing to say. I kept in touch with you before the wedding and expected you to do the same thing after."

"Yeah, well, I thought you knew that I wasn't that type of guy. I thought you had me all figured out."

"I was hoping that would have changed after the wedding. Did I kiss you for nothing?"

"What?" Harry looked at her, alarmed at what she had just said. She exploded with laughter.

"Oh, wow. You must look at your face, Harry. You were astounded when I said it. If I must be honest, I was hoping I would enchant you and you would fall for me."

Harry raised his eyes, "Do you always have to be so honest? It makes me feel so uncomfortable."

Luna ignored his comment, "So I take it that it did not work?"

"Oh, it worked, but still, I'm not good at these things."

"Surprise me." Luna folded her legs and waved them back and forth expectantly.

Luna waited and waited but Harry didn't do anything. For some strange reason, his legs were frozen along with his mind that didn't seem to want to move. He knew what Luna expected but he couldn't give it to her.

Luna was restraining from rolling her eyes, but Harry could see that she was annoyed anyhow. She said, "Have I still not solved your problem? Come with me, then."

"Where?" Harry asked, still sitting.

"Outside." He followed her down the stairs as he led her to the backyard. Harry knew what was coming, and when he turned to return inside the house, Luna grabbed his hand firmly and led him on. Harry felt electrified as soon as she had touched him, wanting to let go, but Luna held it. She knelt down in front of the garden and Harry did the same. Luna pointed to it and said, "Look at all these tombstones. Mrs.Weasley didn't build them to put you into depression, but to make you realize who you are fighting for. I thought we have solved your problems back at the wedding but I turned out to be wrong."

"I will always have these problems. I am the Chosen One." Harry said sarcastically.

"Not it we break those barriers. Break them, Harry, because they will only get in the way of living. I felt like you when my mother died but my Dad was there to take care of me and explain why it had happened. I know you think you don't have anyone, but you do. You have Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as you parents, Ron as your brother, Ginny as your sister…"

Harry raised his eyes.

"Alright, so maybe not Ginny, but you get the idea. You have me also. Know that I'll always be here for you if you need to talk to me. I am your friend as well as everything else. Take control of your life Harry; don't let it take control of you. Stand up to your enemies, including the internal ones. Nothing is your fault. Everyone makes their own decision and pays the consequences. It has nothing to do with you. You didn't ask Hermione to come with you that day. She chose to. Do you finally understand?"

Harry nodded. The words washed over him like a magical remedy. She was right about everything.

"Good, because I was getting tired of explaining."

"You understand me so well that it's scary."

"Yes, I know. It's a gift."

"Yes, you are gifted."

Harry leaned closer to her and met his lips with hers. It was soft and short, but it lasted forever in Harry's mind. His hands shook, his head whirled, and his heart thumped. He was glad to be here with Luna and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Both of them pulled back and glanced at each other.

"Mmm…" Luna said.

"Yeah."

"That was…nice. Shall we do it again?"

Harry grinned and they kissed again, longer this time. Harry knew the Weasleys were watching from the kitchen window but he didn't care. He finally had a reason to be happy, something that hadn't happened since Hermione had died.

…

It was three o' clock at night and Harry had all his necessary bags packed and ready to go. He had made up his mind about this. Harry had to do this alone because this was a battle between only him and Voldemort. He couldn't let anyone else die.

As soon as he was downstairs and ready to walk out the back door, the kitchen light flicked on and there stood Ron in his pajamas.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ron asked, not believing what he was seeing.

"Not this time, Ron. I have to do this on my own."

"But my question still remains: Where are you going?"

"I don't know…somewhere to find the Horcruxes."

"Just as I was expecting. Hold on, I'm coming with you."

"No way. I can't let you get hurt." Harry was never going to let him come.

"Then you're not going either, because that's exactly what will happen to you if you go alone."

"They can't do anything to me. Voldemort needs me alive."

"I don't care what Voldemort needs-" Ron gasped and covered his mouth in horror. Harry stared at him. This was the first time Ron had said Voldemort's name.

"Well done, I must say, but I really have to go." Harry put his foot out the door but Ron pulled him in with full force.

"Hey hey! I wasn't born yesterday! Either I come with you or you stay here."

Harry shook his head, "No."

"What are friends for? I could never live with myself if I let you go. Imagine what we would all think with you out there alone."

Harry sighed. Ron had a good point about that…

"Alright. You can come. Go get your things."

"You're coming upstairs with me."

"Don't you trust me?"

"No."

Harry grinned and followed him upstairs. As Ron packed his things he sat down and contemplated the whole situation, "I can't believe what I'm doing. What am I thinking?"

"You don't want to go through with it anymore?"

"I don't want to, but I have to."

"I understand."

"Ready?" Harry asked him after five minutes.

Ron nodded and led the way downstairs, careful not to make a sound.

"You sure about this?" Ron inhaled fresh air as soon as they stepped outside the back door.

"Yes. I have to."

Ron nodded and put his arm around Harry as they walked for a while. Harry knew the world wasn't going to be perfect, whether Voldemort was alive or not, but at least he knew that he had friends to support him. Not even a hundred Voldemorts could sum up the fear to match the love Harry had inside of him. Even if he died, the memory of his friends would always be in his heart.

A/N: Thank you everyone for your kind reviews. I could have never finished this story with you. Happy reading and writing and may the Harry/Luna ship live on!


End file.
